A Delicious Meal
by ConquerorAlexander
Summary: Different strokes for different folks, and the same goes with taste. A Halloween party gets a little out of hand.


**A/N:** Hey guys happy Halloween! I know it's late, but for those who stayed in or who will get home late tonight, or early this morning, here's my fic for the season!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon or it's characters.

**A Delicious Meal**

Ripping out a piece of flesh from the body that lay before him, he chewed on it contently and licked his lips as the blood and saliva dripped down from the side of his blood covered lips. Swallowing the remains in his mouth he got up from the kitchen floor and the pit patting sound echoed through the now silenced house that was only moments ago flooded with the sounds of yelling and crashing. He wiggled his toes on the blood that was scattered on the floor as he opened the refrigerator and got out a soda can and drank it down.

He crushed the can and dropped it on the floor and went back to the corpse on the floor as he continued to ravage at it, growling, tearing, and salivating as he continued. Tearing the rest of her clothing off, he finished with her and left her as he stood up and wiped the blood off of his mouth with the back of his sleeve. Once again he walked through the bloody kitchen and into the bedroom and looked at the body tied on the bed.

"Why are you crying?" he asked as the boy on the bed sobbed.

"Why did you kill her! Why!"

"Because she looked delicious and I was hungry," he licked his lips, "and I'm not full."

"Tai cut it out! Stop! Please!" he begged trying not to sob again.

"Aw, Matt, but you look so good too," said Tai as he brushed Matt's cheek with the back of his hand.

Matt flinched at the contact as it brought back memories of how Tai had killed Mimi. The three of them were at his and Tai's apartment having some drinks, watching TV, playing games, and other random things that came about from having alcohol. Then Tai caressed Mimi's cheek and told her how beautiful she was and he took the hint and went to his bedroom and was about to drown out their sounds of their eventual encounter, until he heard Mimi screaming. It was definitely not the kind of scream he thought she'd yell at the given situation. He opened the door to see her distant eyes looking back at him on the floor and as he looked up at Tai, he tackled him and tied him up on the bed with some belts and ties without a word, as he yelled adamantly in protest. He may have been spared from seeing what he did to her, but he could hear everything that went on.

"Matt, don't cry… It'll only hurt for a little while," said Tai as he put his hand around Matt's throat and felt it twitch as Matt began to cry again. He kept putting pressure and more pressure until finally Matt's breathe hitched and passed out and kept the pressure on his throat to make sure he'd die, and then he gently laid him back down on the bed. And like he did with Mimi, he kissed him gently on the lips and then sank his teeth down furiously on his throat.

"Shit!" yelled Tai as he shot out of bed panting, sweating, crying, and shaking. He looked around the bedroom and looked to his side and there was a deep red stain on the bed sheet and looked down at his shirt and there was the same red stain on his shirt.

Not being able to catch his breath, he got out of bed and looked in the bedroom mirror and saw that his lips were red and he had a stain on the side of his mouth. He couldn't take it anymore; his heart was beating so hard it hurt. Not knowing what to do and overcome with fear, he ran around the room and then into the kitchen and stopped dead in his tracks as he felt something sticky on his feet. He looked down to see a red stain on the white tiled kitchen floor and couldn't hold it back any longer and bent over as he wretched onto the floor.

Coughing, after he spilled his stomach contents on the floor, he started sobbing uncontrollably and sank to his knees, "Why! Why did that happen!"

"Tai, shh, calm down buddy, some of us hav— Oh my God, are you okay?" asked Matt as he stumbled out of his bedroom towards Tai.

"Matt? Matt! Oh my God! Matt!" Tai shot up and hugged his friend tightly.

"Tai, dude, are you okay?" asked Matt as he patted Tai's back as his friend sobbed on his shoulder.

"I'm so glad you're alive! Where's Mimi?" asked Tai as he pulled away from the hug and grabbed Matt by the shoulders with a serious look on his face.

"She's probably back at her place with Sora… Are you alright dude, you look pale," said Matt still being held by the shoulders in his pajama bottoms by Tai still in pants and a dirty shirt.

"So she's alive too?" asked Tai brightening up a bit.

"Uh, yeah… she left after she started feeling buzzed and you were getting drunk too, so she left and since I wasn't that bad I tried getting you to bed since you were getting sleepy and clumsy."

"But what about the blood on the floor? My face, my shirt, and my bed?" asked Tai now confused.

Matt laughed, "Now that was your fault. When I tried to get you to go to bed, you were doing some sort of little dance and you knocked over the punch bowel after you put your face in it and tried drinking it."

"Oh…" said Tai now embarrassed at his drunken actions.

Matt placed a hand on his shoulder, and as you can tell by what's on the floor, "You should take a couple of Tylenol before your hangover really hits you and start cleaning up your puke."

"Uh… Yeah…" said Tai as he now noticed his throbbing headache and put a hand on his head before the room began to spin again.

Matt yawned and looked at the time on their stove.

"Wow, it's already two," said Matt and he opened and closed his mouth and thought it would probably be best to get a glass of water and then stepped on something sticky.

He looked down and part of his sock was on the punch that Tai had spilled, "Damn it Tai… No more vodka for you," said Matt as he peeled his sock from the floor and threw it at Tai's face.

"Aw man, well, at least it doesn't smell but I can smell the alcohol from the punch on it," said Tai as he threw the sock behind his back, "Dude how strong was that punch anyway?"

"Well, it was strong enough to smell, you just did, but yeah, I made it strong," said Matt as he finished drinking some orange juice from the bottle and put it back in the refrigerator.

"Did I eat anything last night by any chance," said Tai still sitting on the floor with his head in his hands remembering his seriously disturbed dream and wondered what could've caused his nightmare.

"Psh, more like what didn't you eat! You ate everything we have. All that's left is OJ and what I think is string cheese. You ate the left over Chinese, Hamburger Helper, half of a fish burger, and pizza. Dude you were out of control," Matt said while chuckling at remembering all that Tai ate the night before.

"Whoa… That explains it for sure."


End file.
